My Guardians
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU but during S2, sequel to Our Heir. OCXYumoto


My Guardians

Summary: God of Love AU but during S2, sequel to _Our Heir_.

-  
Part 1: Love, Once More!

Yumoto smiled as he talked with Araki, his friends were already in the bath and were talking about stuff. Gora was chopping wood and Yumoto blushed as Araki kissed his cheek. "Araki-kun, you're always doing that…"

"Oh…does it bother you?"

"Not really…but it's just weird. People stare at me, you know."

"People always stare at you, you _were_ an heir."

"Correction, I _am_ the heir."

Araki blushed, "Yes, I know…"

"Let's get in the bath! I want one."

Araki smiled, "Of course."

-

Yumoto gasped as Kinshiro sighed, "Yes, Hakone Yumoto-kun, we're going to study abroad. "

Yumoto frowned, "But you all just were healed again!"

"Little One, we have to do that, we're busy doing this for school." Ibushi explained and Yumoto began to pout, "But Ibu-chan-senpai, I want you to stay with me."

"Fluffhead, what's gotten into you?" Akoya growled and Yumoto stood up as his eyes flashed.

Araki gasped and Yumoto's voice changed, _"I am the heir and you will do what I say!"_

"Yumoto, stop this instant!" Atsushi hissed and Akoya gasped, "Wha-what?"

"That's the heir talking." En explained as he yawned, "Yumoto gets this way when angered."

Yumoto blinked as Atsushi hit his head gently, "Huh?"

"Your past self again."

Yumoto gasped and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Kinshiro frowned as Yumoto sat in the bath and Atsushi began to talk with him about what was going to happen.

Yumoto listened to them and as it became awkward for the duo, En told Yumoto to go to him.

Araki sat beside him, and Yumoto smiled as he saw the duo. "Hey, look! They're like Tawarayama-sensei right now!"

"Silent? Kinshiro always i-"  
"No, they're floating!"

The boys gasped and quickly got the duo out of the bath and Yumoto began to fan the duo.

Araki sat with Hiroyuki on his lap and Yumoto looked at them, "Why couldn't they just say what's on their minds?"

"Well, Yumoto we all did just become friends again." Io explained and Ryuu looked up from his game with Akoya and nodded. "Yeah, so don't worry kid."

Yumoto groaned, "Yes, I know, Io-senpai." He glared at Ryuu, "That's no way to treat your heir."

"This heir status is getting in your head. You need to chill with it."

Yumoto looked away and Ibushi laid a hand on Yumoto's head, "Don't worry, Little One."

Yumoto sighed and Kinshiro groaned as he opened his eyes, "Did…Did I pass out?" he blushed as he saw Atsushi laying beside him. He sat up and Yumoto frowned at Kinshiro, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" He spoke as he dressed into his white student council uniform. He looked at Yumoto, "Heir and guardians, while we are gone, please be safe."

Yumoto looked down and Kinshiro walked forward to him. He bit his lip as he put a hand on Yumoto's head slowly, "Dear heir…please, you have my number and email. If anything goes wrong, do not hesitate to contact me, I know that you are worried."

Yumoto looked up at him, "Aurite…I mean, president, thank you…"

Ibushi looked at Yumoto and the small boy frowned as he hugged Ibushi tightly and gave him the puppy eyes, "Please don't leave me."

Ibushi chuckled softly, "My dear Little One…I have to go."

Yumoto pouted and Ibushi smiled, "I'll be back, if you need me, you can message or call me. Akoya or I will respond as soon as we can."

"President!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"May we come see you before you set off?"

Kinshiro froze and looked at the boy, "Of…of course."

"Yay!"

"But, do not cause _any_ trouble."

Yumoto sighed as they left and Atsushi sat up. En smiled, "Atsushi, are you okay?"

"Yes…" He sneezed and En asked, "Want to get back in the bath?"

"Yeah!"

Yumoto sat beside Araki in the bath and he giggled, "This feels like old times." He blushed as Araki kissed his head, "Hey! Stop that, I told you."

Araki laughed and Atsushi smiled at the duo. "You two have always been like this." He looked at Yumoto, "Scarlet and Tungsten, the duo that everyone in the world of the gods was jealous of."

Yumoto turned red, "O-oh? Tell me more…"

Atsushi looked up in thought, "Hmm…well you used to hide from lessons and you would always write about how you loved your suitor and how you wanted to rule, but at times you didn't want to either."

Yumoto smiled and sighed, "If only Wombat were here and then it'd feel like old times."

He gasped as the door opened and smiled, "Hey!"  
"Speak of the devil." En smiled and an Hourglass monster appeared, "An Hourglass monster!" Yumoto gasped and Araki growled as he held Yumoto's arm back.

The Hourglass Monster smirked, "Heir to the throne, where is he!? Battle Lovers, which one of you is the heir!?"

En growled, "How did you know we were the Battle Lovers and who sent you to find the heir?!"

Araki stood up, "I am the heir's suitor, why do you want him?"

The monster smirked, "Why, to kill him of course."

Araki growled and Yumoto grabbed onto his hand, "I'll take care of this! Love Ma-!"

"Oh no you don't!" The monster yelled and shot sand out towards them. The Defense Club screamed as they were hit, Yumoto froze, "T-the loveraclets…disappeared?"

Araki froze and the monster laughed, "Come out, come out, heir."

Yumoto gasped as he sat in the bath, "We can't move!" He glared at the Hourglass monster, "If we could transform, we'd get rid of you in a second!"

The Hourglass monster laughed, "Just give the heir up and you all may go free."  
"The heir isn't here." Araki spat, "The heir is kept hidden away in case of things like you!"

The monster growled and as it prepared to attack again, Gora threw the door open and began to scream at it.

As he did, the monster screamed and ran away.

"Yumoto,"

"Yes, An-chan?"

"Pick better friends!"

"Yes, An-chan."

Yumoto sighed as he walked with the others as Ryuu spoke, "Do you think Hireashi is behind this?"

"Didn't Yumoto seal him away?"

"Yes, but his powers were weak at the time, Ryuu."

"What about Zundar, then?"

Atsushi froze, "No, Ryuu. Kin-cha wouldn't do that."

"Sorry…" Ryuu muttered and En sighed, "Ryuu, don't worry. The Student Council are on our side now, Yumoto trusts them."

Yumoto sighed as they walked to their clubroom and Ryuu growled as he saw the monster reading his Gump. "HEY! That's mine!"

Io nodded, "Yes, and that's private property!"

The monster gasped and the duo tackled him.

"Hey! You're getting sand all over the clubroom!" Yumoto screeched and jumped after them.

"Hey, wait!" En gasped and as he did, the monster began to glow and they all screamed.

-  
"Did you see that?" A voice giggled, "They're like turtles."

"Now, now, that's rude…to the turtles."

"Yes, my twins-dacha…and soon the heir will be ours."

-

The five Defense Club members were sitting ducks. Yumoto gasped as he heard a voice yell, _"Wait!"_

He sat up, "That voice!"

Wombat appeared in a pink orb, "My name is Wombat, guardian of the heir to the throne of Love!"

Yumoto smiled as Wombat landed in front of him and he hugged him, "Wom-san…" his eyes glowed slightly, "I missed you."

"Prince Scarlet." He bowed and Yumoto smiled as a new bracelet appeared on his wrist.

The monster gasped as they transformed and Scarlet smirked, "We're stronger now!" he looked at him, "And you will never get me!"

The monster growled, "Heir…"

He shot out a blast of sand and Scarlet and the others went flying back. Scarlet screamed and Epinard growled, "NO! We were going to see them off!"

He held his love stick out, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

The Hourglass Monster gasped as they freed themselves and he looked at Scarlet, "Turn yourself over to us!"

"Never! You need to wake up!" Scarlet cried and the monster screamed as it was healed.

-  
The Defense Club ran to the airport and Atsushi frowned, "We're too late…he's leaving now…"

They ran to watch the plane fly off and Yumoto began to pout, _"Ibu-chan-senpai…I miss you already…"_

Ibushi looked at Akoya and frowned, "I didn't place a ward of protection over the heir…"

"Arima-san?" Akoya questioned and Ibushi spoke, "…if anything happens to him and he is hurt, then I am to blame. Usually, I put a ward of protection on him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine…"

Kinshiro smiled over at them, "Of course. If he needs anything, he'll let us know somehow."

-

Part 2: Love is a Mayfly

"Oh Haru, the heir…I can feel his presence."

"Yes, I can too…his energy is here, and so is his suitor's, Aki."

"Don't worry, the heir can be tricked easily, he thought he could hide from us."

"Hmph, what an idiot, for we…the Gods of the Sun and Moon will kill him."

"Haru, the heir's death will bring us luck and joy."

"And if anyone stands in our way to killing him…"

"They will be ended."

-  
Yumoto groaned as he sat in the clubroom, "Why are monsters after me again?" He looked at his friends, "I hate being hurt, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuu muttered and Io shook his head, "Well, being royalty can cause problems…especially if Hireashi is after you again."

"But we don't know that it's him, Io." Atsushi explained and Yumoto sighed as he put pink and white stripped ribbons on Wombat. "I hate this…everyone wants the heir! Why can't I just hand myself over and stop the bad guys right away?!"

"Because," En spoke, "last time you did, the Student Council almost beheaded you."

Yumoto sighed and his phone vibrated. He picked it up and smiled, "I gotta go."

"Oh, where are you going, Yumoto?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto blushed, "Araki-kun is taking me out after school before I have to work."

"Yumoto, we don't usually leave until an hour from now." Io added and Yumoto smiled, "Don't worry, it's just for a quick time out."

"Don't do anything together~" Ryuu winked and Yumoto blushed, "Ryuu-senpai!"

Ryuu began to laugh and Yumoto grabbed his bag as Wombat ran after him as he left.

En looked at Atsushi, "Should we worry about him?"

"Nah…he'll be fine, Araki-san is good for him." Atsushi smiled and looked down at his book that he was reading. He sighed to himself and looked up as he lost the feeling of wanting to read.

-  
Two twins smiled as they walked out of school, boys were following them screaming "Akihiko and Haruhiko-sama."

The two gasped as they bumped into a blonde boy who was looking at his phone.

"Excuse you!" Akihiko gasped and the boy froze, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He bowed to them, "My name is Hakone Yumoto, and I did not mean to bump into you!"

Akihiko nodded, "It's fine…"  
Haruhiko glared at the boy, "Hakone Yumoto…" he repeated, "Why weren't you watching where you were going?!"

Yumoto blushed as he put his phone down, "I was messaging someone…someone very important to me."

"Oh, like a girlfriend?" Akihiko inquired and Yumoto looked at his feet, "You…you can say something like that."

"Yumo-chan!" a voice called and Yumoto perked up, "Araki-kun!" He called back and saw the brown-haired boy standing there with a purple cat on his shoulder. "I have to go, again I'm very sorry for bumping into you two! Bye!" He called and ran to Araki.

Araki smiled as the boy hugged him and the duo walked away.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and Haruhiko growled, "Aki...that boy…"

"Yes, I know Haru…"

Dadacha smirked as he appeared from Akihiko's pocket, "Kill them both-dacha."

-  
Yumoto sat in the bath with his friends, "And then, Araki-kun took me to get ice cream! He told me that when I was the heir, I'd go to the mortal world all the time!"

Atsushi smiled as the boy rambled on and on but then he stopped, "There's a new house across my street…one day it just showed up!"

The boys frowned and Yumoto sighed as they got dressed so he could show them the new house, "See!"

"Hmm…it looks like a Love Hotel." Atsushi noted and En groaned, "I could have gone without Atsushi saying that."

"What's a Love Hotel?" Yumoto asked and his friends froze and looked at the boy. They all ran over to him and hugged him, "What is this…motherly love?"

"I want to protect him."

"Yes, he's so innocent,"

"Yes, stay innocent!'

"What was that?!"

"A true heir to the throne of love!"

"Let go of me!" Yumoto screeched and tore away from his friends and ran towards the staircase, "Dumb senpais!"

He turned as the twins walked down the staircase, "Oh! You two, again."

The twins smiled at one another and Akihiko asked, "How did your time go with your friend?"

"Great! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!"

The twins nodded and Yumoto handed them two coupons to the bath house. "Please come here eventually, my brother and I run this!"

"Thank you," Akihiko smirked and Haruhiko nodded, "Yes, thank you, we won't forget this, Hakone Yumoto-kun."

Yumoto smiled and walked to his friends. The twins smirked as they walked away.

Atsushi looked at Yumoto and frowned as Yumoto looked down at his phone. His eyes flashed, "Ibu-chan-senpai hasn't spoken to me…" he looked at Atsushi with glowing eyes, _"Mama, why isn't Ibu-chan-senpai talking to me? Does he not like me?"_

Atsushi gasped and Yumoto walked over to him, _"Mama!"_ He whined and Atsushi felt his past self control him. He hugged Yumoto and smiled, "Don't worry, he's just busy, Yumoto."

Yumoto smiled and the glowing in his eyes stopped, "Huh?" He gasped out and Atsushi let go of him, "Let's get home…"

"Bye!" Yumoto giggled as he waved goodbye to his friends.

-  
The twins smirked as they had a guest over at their house, the person's name was Tsukuna Ouso. He was a blonde-haired boy who was obsessed with beauty, he and other boys at Binan High were following them.

"Um, Akihiko-sama, Haruhiko-sama, what do you need me here for?" He asked and Akihiko smirked, "Well, we just need you for something simple."

Ouso frowned as the duo disappeared and they then reappeared in front of him. He gasped as music began to play and the duo began to transform.

"The twins shining in the heavens!"  
"Salty Sol!"  
"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

Ouso gasped as the twins smirked, "Chosen warrior!"

"Lucky you!"

"Happy you!"

"You need to bring us the heir to the throne of love!"

"Shooting star!"

The twins threw Dadacha at Ouso's face and he cried out as he began to transform.

-  
Yumoto smiled as he was eating at the table, "An-chan, Araki-kun wants to take me out one night!"

"Oh?"  
"Yeah!" he blushed, "I really hope…that we…can….you know…"

"Can what?"

"Um…ma-marry."

Gora gasped and spat his rice out, "Wh-what?!"

"But we were married before!"

"Yes, I know bu-"  
"Oh! My bracelet went off!"

Gora frowned as Yumoto ran off with his rice. "Wombat, follow him, make sure if anyone attacks him, find who is hurting him."

"Yes, Maximum Gorar!"

-  
The five Battle Lovers ran to the school where a Tofu Monster was standing there. "Gross…" Yumoto muttered and sighed as they transformed.

Scarlet growled, "Who sent you!?"  
The Tofu Monster growled, "I can't tell you that, I just am here to collect the heir."

Cerulean and Vesta stood in front of Yumoto and Vesta hissed, "Well, you can't have our heir. He is our heir!"

The Tofu Monster gasped, "But I need the heir!"

"Why?" Sulfur asked and the monster froze, "I…I don't know."

Scarlet frowned and walked forward. "Tell me who sent you."

"Never." The monster growled and looked at Scarlet, "Who is the heir?"

"I am." Scarlet hissed and the monster smiled, "Good!"

Scarlet froze as the monster began to shoot off tofu at them. As it did, chains surrounded him and they quickly dispersed. "Ar-Argent…?" Scarlet gasped out and Epinard gasped, "Argent's blessing of protection is gone! Whoever is controlling the monster can stop that!"

Scarlet gasped and the monster shot more at them. The five Battle Lovers screamed as the tofu covered them.

The Tofu Monster smiled at its job and gasped as the five broke free again.

"Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster screamed and Scarlet held the True Love Staff out, "True Love Attack!"

The Tofu Monster screamed as it was hit and Scarlet smiled as he walked to him, "It's okay…please, remember love."

"True Love Fountain!"

The monster cried out as it was healed and Scarlet smiled, "Too bad we didn't find out who's after me."

The five began to walk and Scarlet stopped suddenly, he turned around, "Senpais! Look!"

"Hah! Is that the heir?"

"Who are you!?" Scarlet yelled and the two figures laughed, "Us, we are the Gods of the Sun and the Moon…the VEPPer."

"Yes, and Guardians of the heir, we are going to get rid of you."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Vesta hissed and one laughed, "What idiots, and to think the heir has been safe for this long."

"You'll never get him!" Sulfur yelled, "In fact, the heir isn't here. The heir is in hiding."

"Oh is he? Well, then we will find the heir's identity and kill him."

Scarlet froze and Cerulean growled, "You may have been gods in our past but the heir is our light and you will deal with it!"

"Whatever, Loser Nerds. We will find the heir and end him."

Scarlet hid behind Cerulean and Epinard's arms instinctively. Epinard growled and pointed his love stick up at them and the VEPPer disappeared.

"Damn…" Cerulean spoke, "Whoever they were…they want to kill Yumoto."

-  
Act 3: Brotherly Love

Yumoto sat in his chair at school, Araki smiled as he walked in to him, "Yumo-chan!" He spoke and sat beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Yumoto…I know you fought a monster last night."

"I did…Araki-kun…why does VEPPer sound familiar?"

"Hm…that name does seem familiar. I'm not sure though."

As they were talking the twins walked in.

"Here, take this free cd." Haruhiko smiled at Yumoto, "We're giving out promo disks for our first album."

Yumoto took it slowly, "Thanks…"

"Hm? Why did you hesitate?" Akihiko asked and Yumoto shook his head. "Oh…sorry, I'm having problems on my mind right now."

Araki glared at the twins and Haruhiko looked at Araki, "And who are you?"

"My name is Keishi Araki, Yumoto and I are friends."

"You two seem much more than friends." Akihiko spoke and Yumoto blushed, "O-oh?"

"Yeah…it's like you two were destined or something." Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto looked away.

"Now, please, listen to this CD soon, we'd like to know what you think of it."

"It'll be a while, my friends and I are reading to the elementary schoolers!" Yumoto smiled and the twins looked at one another as the boy walked away with Araki.

-  
The boys were to put on _Juzo and the Hats,_ a favorite Japanese folktale of Yumoto's.

The five Defense Club members began to work long and hard on it and before they knew it, the day was there, they were to perform the play.

"Eat up, Yumoto." Gora smiled as he held a box of rice balls, "You have a war to fight."

"War? But an-chan this is a play."

"Yes, but you are very busy and sometimes putting a play is hard."

Yumoto smiled and asked, "Will Araki-kun be with you too?"

"No, he had to go home…"

"But, but…I wanted him to see me."

"Shhh, yes I know, Yumoto."

Yumoto looked down and Gora hugged him, "Shh…don't worry, go eat and share with your guardians."

Yumoto nodded and Gora smiled as his brother walked away.

"Look at him…stuffing his face with Gora-san's rice balls!"

"Shh, Haru…I know, but we must get the heir."

"Aki, the heir isn't here I thought."

"Yes, but if Gora-san is here…then the heir must be here."

"But isn't the heir…Hakone Yumoto?"

"Maybe, our cd's we handed out will find us the heir."

-  
The play started but a member of the Poets Society (who really wanted the job of reading to the kids), growled at Yumoto's stiff acting.

The twins looked at one another and smirked as they teleported to their theater, with the student.

The duo laughed as he turned into a Microphone monster and it appeared on stage. Yumoto froze and growled as it spoke, "Heir to the throne, I am here to take your spotlight."

Gora growled and Wombat stood up, "Battle Lovers, Guardians of the heir, it's time for Love Making!" He cried as he used the fog machine to cover them up.

"Love Making!"

Scarlet growled as he looked at the monster, "You're so annoying!"

The monster turned to him, "And who are you?!"

Scarlet smirked "I am Battle Lover Scarlet, heir to the throne! The God of Light and Love."

"You idiot!" Vesta hissed, "Our enemy is here and you just blurt that out!"

The monster laughed and walked towards Scarlet as it shot off an attack. Weak chains surrounded Scarlet and the monster growled as the chains were broken again.

"What was that?" He demanded and Scarlet smirked, "The God of Protection's blessing."

"Yes, but it is faint." Epinard told him and Scarlet frowned, "So?!"

"So," Epinard explained. "That means you only have a few times of it left. So, don't be shocked if it doesn't work again.

The monster laughed and walked towards them and attacked them again.

Scarlet screamed as he was hit and the others cried out too.

"Rise again, Yumoto!" Gora hissed and Scarlet stood up shakily, "I won't fail! My brother is depending on me to save the world!"

Gora smiled and Scarlet pointed his Love Stick at the monster, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The Monster screamed as it was hit and Scarlet walked over to it as he healed it.

"Dammit…" Salty Sol growled, "Damn Hakone Yumoto."

"Yes, but did you hear him, Haru? He has told us that he is the heir!" Melty Luna began to laugh, "We have the heir! We can kill him!"

"Yes…"

-

The five boys smiled as they ate Gora's rice balls. Yumoto looked down, "I wish Araki-kun were he-."

Two hands covered Yumoto's face, "Hey."

"Araki-kun!"

"How did it go?"

"Great…well until I was attacked, the kids loved it though!"

"Good." Araki smiled and Yumoto sighed as Araki looked away.  
-

Part 4: The Synchronicity of Love

Yumoto sat up screaming, "NO!" He clutched at his chest as he panted, "that…that felt so real."

"Yumoto-san?" Wombat asked, "What happened?"

"I…I just had a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Your majesty…"

Yumoto's eyes began to glow, _"Wom-san…my mind hurts…"_

"Your mind, what do you mean, Scarlet?"

" _I need my all of guardians…our enemies…they're strong…stronger than I am in my current form."_

"Yes, I know…how can we awaken your powers more?"

" _I don't know…please…help me."_

"Help you!?"

" _Please…I have a form…I must break through myself!"_

"I will help somehow…"

Yumoto's eyes stopped glowing and the boy fell backwards, passing out.

-  
Yumoto groaned as he sat in class, Araki sat in the seat behind him. Class hadn't started yet, he blushed as Araki placed a hand on his. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Ibu-chan-senpai talked with me the other day."

"Did he?"  
"Yes!" Yumoto smiled and froze as music began to play over the intercom system.

" _We, the Beppu brothers were allowed to play you our newest single."_

Yumoto clutched at his head as pain filled it, "A-Araki-kun! It burns!" He cried and shoved his head into Araki's chest, tears fell from his eyes and Araki gasped as Yumoto's grip slowly loosened.

The boy fell forward and his eyes shut. "Yumoto, wake up!" he looked at their teacher, "Sensei! Sensei! Hakone-san fainted!"

Their teacher quickly walked over and felt Yumoto's forehead, "He's warm, Keishi-san, take him to the nurse."

Araki nodded and picked Yumoto up and he walked to the nurse's office, "Hara-sensei!"

"Lord Tungsten…I didn't know you went to school here…weren't you just in the world of the Gods?!"

"Yes, but I had to save his majesty." He spoke as he laid Yumoto on a bed in his office. "God of Health…the song that played…Yumo-I mean, Prince Scarlet told me it made his head burn."

"Hmm…." The god mused, "The song was enchanted to make the heir faint."

Yumoto's teeth clenched as Kurou placed a hand on his head, "Yes…he'll be out for a while, go back to class and act normal, acting worried will lead the enemy to him."

Araki nodded and walked out of the office.

Kurou looked at Yumoto and frowned, "Your majesty, wake up…" he whispered and Yumoto whimpered in his unconscious state.

He picked up his phone and dialed Gora's number, "The heir." He spoke, "he's in my office…"

"Why?" Gora spoke and Kurou sighed, "A song played and Tungsten said the heir screamed that it hurt…"

"I see," Gora sighed, "I can't pick him up now…his enemy is probably at school with him."

Kurou nodded, "Yes, sir."

The duo talked for a few minutes more and Kurou hung his phone up.

He walked over to Yumoto and sighed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're okay."

He frowned as a call came, he sighed as he had to leave for a moment. He looked back at Yumoto and quickly walked away.

Yumoto whimpered as footsteps walked close to him.

"Heir…" a voice spoke and another laughed, "We found him finally. Our song has showed us that he truly is Prince Scarlet."

Yumoto groaned as one held their hand above his head. The two laughed as they made him disappear and they followed after him.

-  
Yumoto awoke, hands tied behind his back and in a chair. "Wha-what?" He spoke and gasped as someone grabbed his chin.

"Heir…" A voice hissed and Yumoto gasped, "Heir!? What?"

"Don't lie to us!"

Yumoto cried out as he was slapped, "Who are you?!"

"Us? We are the VEPPer…and you are in our way!"

Yumoto's eyes widened as the cd began to play again. He screamed in pain as the burning sensation came back. Tears fell from his eyes and one of the VEPPer grabbed him. "Give up, now."

"Ne-never!"

"Beppu Apes, have fun with the heir."

Yumoto gasped as a group of boys from his school grabbed him. "NO!" he screeched, "Please don't!"

One began to mess with the button on his pants. Tears filled his eyes and he began to scream, "Let go of me!"

The song finished and he let his head fall forward.

"Heir, spread your legs for the mortals."

"Ne-never. I would never sleep with anyone!"

"Oh, heir, don't worry, we just want you dead." The VEPPer hissed and Yumoto gasped as one grabbed his chin. Tears fell and he looked the person right in the eyes. "G-God of the Sun…" Yumoto gasped out and screamed as the VEPPer laughed.

"He remembers you, Sol."

"Yes, he does, Luna. Now we need to kill him."

Yumoto's eyes widened and he screamed for his guardians. As he did, the Battle Lovers appeared in front of him.

"The God of Health told us you were gone, your majesty." Sulfur spoke and Vesta untied him. Cerulean picked Yumoto up and Yumoto passed out in his arms.

The VEPPer growled as they teleported away. Yumoto curled up in Cerulean's arms and Epinard spoke, "We need to take him home…he needs to sleep."

"Yes…and we now know who is after Yumoto."

Sulfur frowned as they began to walk away, Wombat stopped him, "Sulfur, I have this thing to protect the heir. It is called the Love Pen, you used it in the past to protect the heir from monsters."

Sulfur sighed as a pen appeared, "And you want me to use this?"

"Yes, please…"

Sulfur nodded, "Fine. I will."

-  
Part 5: Prince Battle Lover Scarlet

Yumoto smiled as he sat with Araki at his house. "Araki-kun, I'm so glad we found each other again."

Araki blushed, "Yes, I know."

Yumoto smiled at him and Araki kissed his cheek, "Yumoto…"

Yumoto's eyes began to glow, _"Tungsten…why must people want to tear us apart?"_

Araki sighed, "My dear, I don't know."

" _Oh, but I love you…"  
_

"I know you do, Scarlet. But, you must let Yumoto have his body."  
 _"Yes, I know, but in our next battle, Yumoto and I will become one."_

"What do you mean?"

As he asked, Yumoto's eyes stopped glowing and Yumoto blinked slowly. "A-Araki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you lying?"

"I would never."

Yumoto began to pout and Araki kissed him, as he did Hiroyuki yelled, "Aw! Look how cute you two are!"

Yumoto blushed and Hiroyuki laughed and rubbed against Yumoto's cheek. "You're so cute, Prince Scarlet."

Yumoto smiled and Hiroyuki nuzzled him, "You're so cute, Kitty-san." Yumoto giggled and Araki rolled his eyes.

-  
The next day at school, Yumoto began to work in the Volleyball Club, well he was forced to.

Then there was a volleyball monster, that sucked up their powers. As the Battle Lovers tried to attack again, Scarlet froze as he saw the VEPPer. He saw Tungsten standing there and he growled as he felt his past self coming through.

His eyes began to glow and a scarlet orb surrounded his body. The Battle Lovers froze and Scarlet stood there, but in a different outfit. His Battle Lover uniform stayed the same, but it was all white. The frills on his outfit were now made of a see-through fabric and the back wings were see-through as well.

His eyes opened and he held up his love stick, which was now extended.

"Who is that?!" The Volleyball Monster hissed and Scarlet growled, "I am Prince Scarlet."

"Prince Scarlet…" Vesta repeated and Scarlet turned to them. "I am what the true Scarlet looks like, I am who resides in Hakone Yumoto's mind."

The monster gasped and Tungsten frowned as Scarlet held his love stick at them, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The Volleyball Monster screamed and the others helped him too. They quickly healed it and the student was healed.

-

"So, Keishi Araki-san, would you want to hang out with us?" Akihiko asked and Araki shook his head, "No, I have to go with Yumoto and go home."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm busy and I have to meet up with my younger brother Satoru."

The twins growled as Araki walked away and Haruhiko hissed, "Tungsten…that damn suitor…" 

"Don't worry, Haru. We'll get him and Scarlet killed…but let them die in each other's arms."

"Fine…but I want to kill the heir."

"I'll take his suitor then." 

Dadacha smirked as he listened, "Yes…and the Galaxy Idols the VEPPer will win the world…"

Part 6: Everyone Loves Someone

Yumoto giggled as he ran to the Defense Club's club room, he smiled as he went inside, "Class is over!" He looked at his friends, "Hey! Araki-kun was sick today, he called me this morning, it was so boring without him!"

"Oh?" Atsushi spoke and Yumoto grinned, "But biology was interesting!" He looked at Io, "Although, you're a much better teacher, Io-senpai."

"Oh." Io muttered, "How nice."

Ryuu glared at Io, "Keep humoring him, oh God of the Earth. He always liked you better."

Io rolled his eyes and En stood up, "Yumoto, come on, we're going to the bath early, you coming Atsushi?"

"Y-yeah!" Atsushi smiled and Yumoto frowned as they grabbed his hand and they left.

Wombat frowned as he looked at Io and Ryuu. _"This is bad…if Scarlet says is true, then he'll need all seven guardians…but his four need to work together!"_

"Hey, Wom-san, want a piece of candy?"

Wombat blushed as Ryuu gave him a small cherry flavored hard candy and Io spoke, "Wom-san hates sweets."

Wombat gasped and Ryuu growled, "Wom-san just accepts things when you're being nice."

Io frowned, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Io."

-  
Yumoto frowned as Araki sat beside him in his room. "Don't worry, Yumoto…"

"I'm not, Io and Ryuu-senpai haven't argued like this before…" He looked down at his lap, "Well, En-chan-senpai said they didn't like one another when they first met."

Araki kissed his cheek and Yumoto blushed as he looked at En and Atsushi, he gasped as his bracelet buzzed, "Let's Love Making!"

Araki frowned and Yumoto smiled at him, "I'll be okay."

Araki looked down, "I know, if you need me, call for me."  
"I will."

The students who were under the spell of the monster gasped, "Wow, no wonder the heir is going to die. What a brat he is."

Scarlet gasped as the students slowly began to close in on them and Scarlet's eyes widened as their eyes were soulless. "They're being controlled!"

Cerulean growled and pointed his love stick at the monster, "You're not getting our heir."

"Why, I am to just bring the heir to the VEPPer." The monster laughed and Epinard rolled his eyes, "How annoying you are!"

The monster laughed and Scarlet's eyes widened as the monster grew in size, "Senpais…this guy is someone we can't talk to! We need to hurry!"

The panda monster smirked, "Oh heir, are you afraid?"

Scarlet slowly backed up, "No-no!"

The monster smiled down at him, "You know, pandas are known for eating their pray…"

Epinard gasped as they were attacked and Scarlet whimpered as he felt his body become heavy. Cerulean gasped as the monster began to loom down them, "You lose guardians of the heir."

"Not today!" a voice yelled and another added, "You're not getting our heir today!"  
"Yeah, in fact, not ever! He's our Little One, not yours!"

Scarlet gasped, "Sulfur, Vesta!" 

The two attacked the monster and Scarlet smiled, "IoRyuu-senpai! It's your turn!"  
The two Battle Lovers nodded and they quickly attacked and healed it.

"You two made up!" Scarlet giggled and ran to his friends, as he did an orb shot down near his feet. The boy screamed as it shot him back and Vesta gasped, "Scarlet!"

"Damn you Battle Lovers…" Salty Sol screamed and Melty Luna laughed, "Our monster was so close to ending the dear heir."

Scarlet gasped and Sulfur ran towards him. He placed a hand on the ground and the VEPPer gasped as a dust cloud covered the entire area and Vesta looked at Sulfur, who held up a pen, "Take Scarlet away! Love Power, Transform me into the heir!" A light surrounded Sulfur and Scarlet was rushed away by Epinard.

Vesta gasped as Sulfur stood there, disguised as Scarlet, the dust settled and Sulfur looked at the VEPPer, who were now closer to them.

"Wait, where did the God of the Earth and Wind go?!" Melty Luna hissed and Sulfur growled, "Ran away."

"Oh, heir, how noble of you to want to die...or should we call you by your true name…Sulfur. We know you can transform into the heir."

Sulfur gasped and Vesta growled, "Vesta Love Ignite!"

The VEPPer jumped as the attack almost hit them and Salty Sol began to laugh loudly, "You may protect the heir today, guardians…but tomorrow, you won't be so lucky, the heir shall die in a terrible death."

"Not if we can protect him!" Vesta screamed, "He's our Little One! We love him!"

The VEPPer laughed as the teleported away and Vesta growled as he held his love stick tightly, "I won't let them kill him!"

"Ryuu…come on…we need to make sure they didn't go after him!"

-

Yumoto frowned as he sat in the club room, Atsushi looked out the window, "They're gone now…is something wrong?"

"No…" he looked away, "I'm a bother as the heir…"

Atsushi shook his head, "No, you're not a bother to us at all."

Yumoto looked away, "Yes I am! Everyone hates me."  
"I know you hurt…but even in the past, you said the same things."

Atsushi smiled at him, "But I sense good things about you ruling."

Yumoto looked at him and smiled, "Than-thank you…"

-  
Part 7: Love is Like the Snow

Yumoto smiled as Araki stroked his hair, the snow fall sticking in his blonde hair, "Araki-kun! I'm glad you could come with us too!"

Araki blushed as he drank his coffee, "O-oh?"  
"Yeah! The Snowman Monster we fought this morning wanted to kill me, but he was healed easily!"

"That's good." Araki muttered and looked up as the Beppu twins ran up to them, "You idiots…" Haruhiko hissed and smirked at Yumoto, "Do you not realize who is after you, _heir_?!"

Yumoto's eyes widened and Araki growled as the twins began to transform, "Yumoto, we need to go!"

"What?" Yumoto questioned and En spoke, "Nope, not today!" The four ran off and Araki pulled Yumoto away quickly, the VEPPer stood there in confusion and growled.

-  
Part 8: Days of Love and Acclaim

Yumoto walked into the clubroom, pouting. He sighed, "Something very important is happening today to me."

Ryuu looked at him, "Yumoto, it's not a sex thing with Araki-kun right?!"  
Yumoto turned bright red, "No-no! It's not a sex thing!"  
Io looked at Ryuu, "Ryuu, Yumoto and Keishi-san never did anything in our past…"

"Um…well…we…we may have in the mortal world once or twice…" Yumoto muttered and turned away, "But no! Binan Land is closing! An-chan and I used to go all the time!"

"Oh."  
"Ugh! You're all nunbats! You're the worst guardians an heir could have!" Yumoto spat and ran out of the clubroom to Araki.

-  
"The heir..." Akihiko muttered as he saw Yumoto and Araki outside the school, Yumoto stood on his tip toes as he kissed Araki.

"Why is the heir and his suitor kissing…?" Haruhiko growled and watched as Araki began to mutter things to Yumoto. "Gross…"

"U-Um, Haruhiko-sama, Akihiko-sama…"  
"Oh, thank you." Akihiko smiled and Haruhiko watched as the student looked at Yumoto and Araki, "They're cute aren't they…I never knew Hakone-san could get someone he liked."

Haruhiko rolled his eyes, "They're just annoying."

"Oh, um…did you hear Binan Land is closing?"

"Wha-what?" Haruhiko gasped and the student nodded, "Yes, I'm not sure why though…"

The student began to talk bad about the park and the twins growled as they cornered him, "Binan Land is great…" Haruhiko hissed and the student screamed as their hands began to glow.

-  
Yumoto smiled at Binan Land, his friends bought him a ticket after apologizing him for making him upset, "Araki-kun come on!" He giggled as he took his friends all around the park.

Araki groaned as Yumoto made him ride a crazy ride and he held his stomach, "Yu-Yumo-chan…please."  
Yumoto smiled and sat down near him, "Yeah…" he began to get lost in thought.

As he did, their bracelets went off.

Yumoto smiled at Araki, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. You can watch me fight."  
Araki nodded and followed the Battle Lovers after they transformed.

Scarlet healed the monster quickly as he did it cried out, "I had a thirty-two-paged back story too!"

Scarlet giggled as he turned to his friends, "Let's go ride more rides!" 

"Not so fast, heir." A voice smirked and Scarlet's eyes widened as an orb rushed towards him.

"Scarlet!" Araki cried and Scarlet screamed loudly as he was hit and his body began to float as the orb surrounded him.

"Don't worry heir, it'll just weaken you." Salty Sol laughed and Scarlet's hands were forced up and he felt his body freeze. "I-I can't move!" He screamed and Araki growled, "Tungsten Shift!"

The VEPPer gasped as a silver light began to shine, "The Superior Suitor, Lord Tungsten!"

"Tungsten Metal Slash!"

The VEPPer quickly dodged and Scarlet's eyes slowly slid shut.

"Do you feel the heir's strength, Sol?"  
"I do, Luna…"

Tungsten growled as Scarlet was freed and the twins began to float, "Tungsten and Scarlet..." Salty Sol hissed and Tungsten held the unconscious Scarlet in his arms, "And you shall die together!" Melty Luna yelled and the two held their hands together.

"Sure Kill Thundering Comet!"  
"YUMOTO!" Epinard cried and Tungsten cut the attack in half with his sword, "Damn you two, we all got along at one point too!"

They laughed as they slowly teleported away.

"Yumoto needs sleep now." Wombat declared, "The heir's energy was drained."  
Tungsten nodded and stood up with Scarlet in his arms, "Yes…he's weak and pale…"

Scarlet was a dead weight in Tungsten's arms but Tungsten carried him anyway. By the time they reached home…Gora was nowhere to be found.

Yumoto's eyes opened as he sat up in his bed, "Wha-what happened and where are the VEPP?!"

Araki looked down at him, "You were attacked, I brought you home…Gora-san, however, is gone."

Yumoto froze, "Wha-what!?"

Araki looked away, "Yumo-chan…who was after your brother…and why does VEPPer sound so damn familiar!?"

Yumoto frowned and his eyes glowed slightly _"VEPPer….they are the Gods of the Sun and Moon…they wanted me dead and were the ones who awakened my powers in the past."_

Araki gasped, "So, they're after you!?"

 _"Yes, and they must have my brother!"_

"Correct-dacha."  
Yumoto's eyes widened and Dadacha smirked, "Heir to the throne-dacha…" he bowed, "The VEPPer have taken the God of Natural Springs, or should I say Maximum Gorar, and are going to your palace and taking it-dacha."

"No!" En hissed and hit Dadacha with a bath pan, "Damn you! You're not taking anyone!" He hissed and Dadacha hit the ground as he passed out.

Araki looked at them, "We must save Maximum Gorar!"

"Yes, and I'll go with you, Araki-kun!" Yumoto spoke and Araki looked at him, "Yumo-chan…" he whispered and the Defense Club gasped as Araki kissed Yumoto for a few seconds. Yumoto blushed as he kissed him back, "A-Araki-kun…"

"We'll work together."

Araki nodded and he looked at the Battle Lovers, "Guardians, prepare yourselves, we go now."

Part 9: Love is What Matters

The twins had captured Gora in a glass coffin and they both turned to the heir as he arrived.

"Welcome, heir…and guardians…and Lord Tungsten. Welcome to your final resting place." Akihiko smirked and Yumoto growled, "Give me back my brother!"

"Sure…if you let us kill you first." Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto growled again, "You took him away from me in the past! I'm not letting you take him again!" He ran towards them and transformed instantly.

"SCARLET LOVE LUMIE-"

"Scarlet, stop it!" En yelled and Scarlet froze and fell forward. "Why…why did you stop me?!" He looked at Araki, "Lord Tungsten, tell him to let me fight!"

"You may be the heir, but you don't need to fight like this!"

"They took my brother again!"

"I know, but you hate fighting!" Atsushi yelled and En smiled, "Besides, you have us four…your guardians."

Scarlet gasped and smiled, "I-I do…"

The guardians transformed and Scarlet bowed to the twins, "P-please…fight me."

Haruhiko smirked, "With pleasure…I want to make you cry."

The twins transformed into the VEPPer and they all began to fight.

Tungsten rushed towards Gora and he screamed out as he was flung back, "Hiro-san!" He yelled, "Send help!"  
 _"Yes Ara-chan! I am calling for the other guardians now!"_

"Wha-what?"  
"Oh what a pity Tungsten has to see you like this." Salty Sol laughed as he held Scarlet by the neck. "But, I wanted to snap your neck."

"Yumoto!" Tungsten gasped and Melty Luna laughed as his brother shot Scarlet with an orb. "Little heir…your body can't take much of our power."  
Laughter came from behind Gora, "Oh heir, you won't win this time-da."

"An-chan!" Dadacha smiled as Zundar walked out, Dadacha hugged him and Salty Sol growled as he threw Scarlet to the ground. "Damn you, heir."

Tungsten growled as Scarlet whimpered, he was near his guardians and Melty Luna smirked, "Say goodbye, heir!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Three voices screamed the VEPPer growled as they turned to see the Caerula Adamas standing there.

-  
Part 10: Love Will Save the Earth!

Akoya laughed, "Wow, they can never stay out of trouble."

Ibushi sighed and gasped as he saw Scarlet. "Little One!"

Kinshiro growled, "At-chan…" he turned to the VEPPer, "You two again…"

"Caerula Adamas-da…" a green hedgehog growled and the three of them hissed, "Zundar!"

"That's Lord Zundar to you!"

"No, you deceived us." Kinshiro growled, "As the God of Wisdom, I can't believe I fell for that!"

Zundar growled as Cerulean made a comment and Epinard blocked his needle attack. "EN-CHAN!" he cried and Kinshiro gasped, "Conquest!"

The three transformed and jumped in front of the fallen Battle Lovers.

Scarlet gasped, "Argent!"

Argent turned to him and hugged him tightly, "Yumoto…my Little One…"

Tears filled Scarlet's eyes as he was held, "Ar-Argent! My only friend…I love you!"  
"Shh, my Little One, don't cry…are you injured?"

"Somewhat…"  
Argent smiled at him and held his hand in his and the smile faded, "You have taken a key from the mortal door, haven't you? And you did not tell me about that or the fact the Gods of the Sun and Moon were after you."

Scarlet nodded and Aurite shook his head, "Your Majesty, you _know_ the mortal door is off limits to you!"

"Ye-yes Aurite…" Scarlet looked down and held the key out, "I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have ever went through the door!"

Argent frowned at him and made his sword appear, "Scarlet, you know the consequences of going through the Mortal Door!"  
Scarlet looked away and gasped as Argent hugged him tightly again, "I am glad to see you safe."

The VEPPer growled and they looked at the Caerula Adamas, "Now all the guardians are here…and we can kill you all."

Aurite frowned as the fight became physical. He gasped as Cerulean and Epinard blocked the twin's large scissors and calligraphy pen weapons. "At-chan!" he cried out as they fell and Scarlet looked at them, "Don't worry about us, Kin-chan-senpai!"

"Yumoto's right…" Epinard replied, "This is our fight."

Aurite frowned, "B-but…"

Argent put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay…"

Perlite gasped as Scarlet ran to attack the twins.

"What love is there in being an idol!?" Scarlet asked and cried out as the twins shouted, "NO!" He gasped as he hit the ground and the Battle Lovers all looked at him in shock.

"They can even knock down Hakone Yumoto…?" Aurite noted and Argent frowned as the twins began to form an orb between their hands.

"Maximum Gorar is ours…" Salty Sol smirked, "He is ours and we're taking him."

"A-An-chan!" Scarlet cried and jumped towards his brother. He cried out as he hit a barrier and fell back. "AN-CHAN!" He screeched and fell to his knees.

He began to glow and energy waves shot out of him as he screamed. "No! An-chan come back to me!"

The walls of the VEPP theater began to crack and some light bulbs had burst. Aurite growled, "The past Scarlet and the present Hakone Yumoto are combining! This is dangerous!"

"Haru, don't falter!" Melty Luna cried and his brother nodded, "I'm not!" He shot an orb at him, but it was blocked.

"How could you…" Epinard spoke and Vesta spoke, "What do you mean?"

"They should have known Yumoto would win this battle of emotions."

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Vesta frowned and tried to place a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. He cried out as he was flung back and hit Sulfur. The duo fell and Wombat cried, "Y-Yumoto-san!"

"An-chan, where are you?!" Scarlet cried and as he did, he slowly began to calm down. As he did, a pink aura surrounded him and he spoke, _"I'm taking my brother back…"_

"Scarlet!" Cerulean gasped, "Scarlet took over!"  
"No!" Aurite gasped and Tungsten's eyes widened, "Not again…!"

" _Ultimate Love Atta-!"_

"YUMOTO!" All four cried and knocked him down.

"Dammit, Yumoto. Wake up!" Cerulean yelled and Scarlet blinked slowly.

Epinard looked at him, "You're okay…you still have us." As he spoke that, Scarlet's eyes began to shut.

Wombat gasped, "No! Keep him from passing out, Scarlet's true self weakens him!"

The twins looked at them and Salty Sol laughed, "Let him die like that…you all fail as guardians."

Tungsten bent down towards Scarlet and Argent walked forward, "The heir is okay…aren't you, Little One?"  
He placed a glowing hand on him and Scarlet's eyes opened wide, "Ar-Argent…"  
"Yes, now awaken, Little One, awaken for me."

Scarlet nodded and he began to glow.

"Is he going berserk again!?" Perlite gasped and Aurite shook his head, "No…it's something else."

Scarlet flew up and he transformed again.

"The heir!" Argent smiled and Scarlet held his hand out to the twins. "Brothers-senpai, it'll be okay…" he mentioned all of his friends and they gasped as they transformed as well. "The Ultra-More Better forms!" Wombat smiled, "And the true heir to the throne of Love! Prince Scarlet, God of Light and Love!"

"Not again!" Zundar and Dadacha cried and the twins gasped as all five Battle Lovers held up their love sticks and called, "Ultra-More Better Love Shower!"

The twins gasped as they were surrounded by a light and Gora was freed.

-  
Yumoto smiled as he saw his friends all in the bath, he smiled up at Araki, they were preparing to go back inside.

"Araki-kun, thank you for being there…"  
Araki smiled, "It was nothing." He looked down at the boy and Gora smiled from afar, he was chopping wood.

"I'm proud of you…" Araki muttered and Yumoto blushed.

"Oh…? I'm glad…"

"You did save Gora-san and the Gods of the Sun and Moon."

"Yes, but I don't know if I can still trust them."

"I understand." Araki smiled and stood up, "Let's go into the bath then, everyone else already is."

Yumoto nodded and stood up beside him as he did, Araki brought his mouth to his. He blushed as Araki kissed him, as he did a cloud appeared above their heads. The duo didn't notice and Yumoto cried out as a child landed on his back and ended up kissing Araki in his place.

"AH!" Yumoto cried as he hit the ground and Gora gasped, "Yumoto!?"  
A child with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes smiled as he looked at Araki and jumped off. He had a yellow hamster on his shoulder and he smiled at Yumoto, "My name is Haruki! And you're my mommy!"

"WHA-WHAT?!" Yumoto screamed and Araki looked at the boy, "Who are you!?"  
"My name is Keishi Haruki, I'm your son, papa!"

Gora smiled as he saw the boy, "Uncle Gora!" Haruki giggled and Gora picked him up, "Yumoto, this really is your son, he was born with the help of the God of Health and the Goddess of Light."

Yumoto blushed as he picked the child up and Haruki smiled, "Take me to Argent! He'll tell you everything!"

Yumoto looked down and the duo carried the boy inside, "Um…guys, I have a kid…"

"WHAT?!" Atsushi cried and Akoya smiled at the boy, "Hello, Prince Haruki. Did you find mama?"  
"Yeah! Thanks for letting me borrow that key!"

Akoya nodded and Haruki jumped into the bath and sat by the Student Council. "Aurite, mama doesn't believe me."  
Kinshiro looked at Yumoto, "Yes, Keishi Haruki is your child, Hakone Yumoto."

Yumoto frowned at him and the Beppu brothers smiled at them, "Scarlet, he really is." Akihiko spoke, "Prince Haruki is a crazy child."

Haruki nodded and held Yumoto and Araki's hands, "Here, mama, papa, I'll send you a flashback!"

 _A small blonde five-year-old boy ran throughout the palace as a purple cat ran after him. "Wait!" The cat cried and the child giggled and he yelled, "Come get me, Hiro-san!"_

 _Hiroyuki frowned as he caught up with the boy and panted. "Y-you're a handful!" Hiroyuki groaned and the small boy giggled more. "Mama and papa are busy, so I need fun!"_

" _So?"_

 _The five-year-old let out a sigh of relief and looked up as he saw two people leaving._

 _Hiroyuki smiled, "Ara-chan! Yumoto, you look ravishing today."_

 _Yumoto giggled, "Thanks, kitty-san."_

 _Araki held onto Yumoto's hand and the young boy looked up as a yellow hamster appeared on his shoulder. He giggled, "Masuru!" he grabbed him and giggled more as he cuddled he hamster._

" _Haruki." Yumoto spoke and the boy looked up, "Yes?"_

" _Haruki, would you want to go to the mortal world with papa?"_

 _The boy, named Haruki, blinked his purple eyes slowly, "Only if mama goes too."_

 _Yumoto smiled, "Of course."_

" _With Masuru?"_

 _Yumoto nodded, "Yes, Masuru can too."_

 _Haruki nodded, "Okay mama…grandfather smiled at me!"_

 _Araki smiled, "Good."_

 _Haruki looked at Araki, "Up, papa, up!"_

 _Araki nodded and picked up the small child. Haruki giggled loudly and nuzzled Masuru._

The duo gasped as Haruki grinned, "See, I'm your son!"  
"Yes…" Araki gasped out and the boy hugged his parents, "Good! Now we can all go home!"

"Ye-yeah…"

Gora stood outside thinking and walked inside, "Yumoto, we may go to the Palace of the Gods after you're done with High School."

"Yes, An-chan…"  
Haruki giggled and Yumoto sighed as his friends smiled at him and they began to laugh.

"But I wanted to go home now…"  
"Yumoto, don't worry." Araki grinned, "We are home now…but we're still Gods."  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
Gora smiled as he heard them, he looked up, _"You've grown up Yumoto…one day you will rule as the God of Love still…I promise."_

-Love is Over!-


End file.
